


Gratsu Pokemon AU

by FairyTailShips



Category: Fairy Tail, Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailShips/pseuds/FairyTailShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapters will be longer. Pardon my weird writing style.</p></blockquote>





	1. Starter Pokemon (Gray)

     Of course the hot-head had a fire Pokemon. It wasn't fair that Natsu got a fire type for a starter, there were no ice type starters. Gray had picked a water type because it reminded him of Ur. Squirtle was calm, unlike Natsu's Charmander. It was all over the place breathing fire.


	2. Starter Pokemon (Natsu)

~~~~~~~~Gray was no fun. He was just jealous that I got a fire type starter and he couldn't get an ice type. The ice block just sat with his squirtle. At least he had fun with charmander. Charmander was not only a fire type, he would evolve into a dragon. Natsu was always fascinated by dragons.


	3. Trainer (Gray)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be longer. Pardon my weird writing style.

     Gray was more mature now. He had a full team of Pokemon and was a trainer. Even though they were just battling with their starters. He would beat Nastu. Gray wan't sure wether or not to trust Natsu's directions. He still proceeded to walk to route 7.

     "About time you got here." Natsu commented as Gray approached.

   "Sorry your directions were bad."

   "Let's just battle already!" Natsu said as he threw his pokeball. Charmeleon Burst out ready to fight.

     Gray smirked the battle was in his hands. He threw his own pokeball. Wartortle would win. Water types had an advantage over fire types.

  "Just because you have an advantage, doesn't mean you are going to win." He yelled. Natsu was as immature as ever. Those were Gray's thoughts as he prepared for battle. "I have a deal, if you loose you have to kiss me. Same for if you win." He was that immature. 

"Whatever." Gray dismissed the agreement. "Let's go!" Gray engaged the pink-haired trainer in battle. Wartorle's first attack had already lowered Chatmander's health by a decent amount.

"Don't doubt my Pokemon's skill. Just you wait!" 

Charmander attacked astonishing Gray by how much Wartorle's health health decreased. It was powerful, but wasn't as effective as his own attack. By the second attack Natsu's Pokemon was knocked out.

"That's not fair!" 

Natsu had to kiss Gray. Why was he nervous? Gray and Lyon had kissed each other before. But he had known Lyon almost all of his life. This was different.


	4. Trainer (Natsu)

      Natsu was not any more mature now, although he had a full team of Pokemon and was a trainer. They were just battling with their starters. He would beat Gray. How long does it take Gray to walk? Natsu thought.

     "About time you got here." Natsu commented as Gray approached.

     "Sorry your directions were bad." It was his fault. Yeah right.

     "Let's just battle already!" Natsu said as he threw his pokeball. Charmeleon Burst out ready to fight.

      Gray smirked and threw his own pokeball. Wartortle would have an advantage. Water types had an advantage over fire types.

     "Just because you have an advantage, doesn't mean you are going to win." He yelled. He had a great thought. "I have a deal, if you loose you have to kiss me. Same for if you win." Nastu thought, Gray will have to kiss me! Why was he so excited?

     "Whatever." Gray dismissed the agreement. "Let's go!" Gray engaged the pink-haired trainer in battle. Wartorle's first attack had already lowered Charmander's health. That was not a good sign.

     "Don't doubt my Pokemon's skill. Just you wait!" He was determined to not loose this battle. Not that it mattered to him.

     Charmander attacked Wartortle, her health had considerably decreased. The fire Pokemon was powerful, but wasn't as effective as Gray's attacks. By the second attack Natsu's Pokemon was knocked out.

     "That's not fair!" He exclaimed. Natsu could tell Gray was nervous because he won. What did Gray think about him? Why should he care what the ice-freak thought? Natsu had to kiss Gray. Why was he excited?


	5. The Kiss (Gray)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long!!! At least it is getting good. ;)

     Why did he look so excited? Gray thought. It was his bet, he probably could tell Gray was nervous. But why was he nervous? Was he in love with Natsu? Was Natsu in love with him? Gray dismissed the thoughts.

  
     "Well are you going to go through with the deal? It was your idea."

  
     "I wasn't sure sure if you were ready." Natsu grinned.

     Gray walked over to where Natsu was standing, and it happened. It was sudden and fleeting, but in that moment Gray knew he was in love. "Na-Natsu..." Gray barely audibly said before looking into his eyes. Natsu was blushing so hard almost his whole face was red. Natsu looked very surprised but wrapped his arms around Gray. Gray joined Natsu in their embrace and pulled him closer until he felt Natsu's warm breath on his neck. 

     "Gray... I... Um..." Natsu seemed to not be able to find the words he was looking for. Instead of attempting to speak again he began to kiss Gray.

     There were no words Gray could think of that could describe this moment. It was breathtaking, the sensation of Natsu's lip's against Gray's, the feeling his hands gliding up Natsu's back to his neck, how Natsu slid his hands up to ruffle Gray's hair, it was all perfect.

     Reluctantly they pulled away. "Hey, d-do you want to d-date?" Natsu studdered.

     "I've got to go..." Gray said looking at Natsu. "Tell everybody about my awesome new boyfriend! Let's go!"

     "Just don't scare me like that again. Who should we tell first?"

 


	6. The Kiss (Natsu)

     Gray looked frozen he was so nervous. It was his bet, had he made it to kiss Gray? But why was he nervous? Was he in love with Natsu? Was Natsu in love with him? Natsu decided that could never be true, Gray could never love him.

  
     "Well are you going to go through with the deal? It was your idea." Gray had to be sassy.

  
     "I wasn't sure sure if you were ready." Natsu grinned. Was he being too forward? Or too subtle?

     Gray walked over to where Natsu was standing, and it happened. It was sudden and fleeting, but in that moment Natsu felt Gray relax. "Na-Natsu..." Gray barely audibly said before looking into his eyes. Natsu was blushing so hard almost his whole face was red, he could feel his face heating up. Natsu was surprised but wrapped his arms around Gray. Gray joined Natsu in their embrace and pulled him closer. Natsu couldn't help but but being surprised.

     "Gray... I... Um..." Natsu wasn't able to find the words he was looking for. Instead of attempting to speak again, he began to kiss Gray.

     Natsu was waiting forever for this moment. It was breathtaking, the sensation of Natsu's lip's against Gray's, the feeling of Gray's hands gliding up Natsu's back to his neck, how Natsu slid his hands up to ruffle Gray's hair, it was all perfect.

     Reluctantly they pulled away. "Hey, d-do you want to d-date?" Natsu studdered. Would Gray reject him?

     "I've got to go..." Gray said looking at Natsu. He should have know this would happen. "Tell everybody about my awesome new boyfriend! Let's go!" He wasn't rejected!?

     "Just don't scare me like that again. Who should we tell first?"


End file.
